Un fontanero en el 221B
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un regalito para Smile :D ¡Disfruten!


**Dedicado a Smile, porque hoy cumple años :D**

* * *

John estaba agachado bajo el fregadero observando como la tubería del agua que llegaba al grifo estaba rajada. Suspiró. Hacía media hora que había llamado al fontanero y esperaba su llegada. Había fregado y secado alrededor de la zona ya que todo se le había encharcado a una velocidad alarmante. Suspiró y se apoyó en el fregadero. Una llamada al timbre le sacó de su ensimasmiento. Se acomodó el jersey y fue a abrir.

—Señor Watson, soy el fontanero vengo a mirar el fregadero —murmuró el hombre.

Era alto, blanco como la nieve y con un pelo negro rizado. Le atravesó con esos ojos celestes. Llevaba un mono azul de trabajo y un maletín de herramientas en la mano derecha.

—Pase —murmuró John haciéndole sitio —. La cocina está a la izquierda nada más entrar al salón —explicó.

El hombre asintió y entró en la casa. Fue directamente a la cocina, se acercó al lavabo y se puso de rodillas en el suelo para poder estar más cómodo. John se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla próxima.

—¿Cuando ocurrió la avería? —preguntó el fontanero mientras abría el maletín y cogía una linterna.

—Esta mañana.

—¿Recibió un golpe o algo...?

—No señor. Desperdicié la cena de ayer por el fregadero, supongo que el atoramiento y la cantidad de años que tienen esas tuberías han provocado la rotura.

—No tiene por qué llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, aquí hay un poco de oxidación...

John se encogió de hombros y observó como el fontanero cogía unas pinzas y sacaba de allí los restos de la cena de anoche. Siguió trabajando, pero John dejó de prestarle atención. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en un trozo de espalda que se había quedado descubierta al inclinarse hacia delante, bajó un poco la vista y observó la zona que estaba a la vista cuando se le bajó un poco el pantalón. Estuvo mirando durante largo rato, deleitándose con ello porque esa porción de piel era perfecta.

—¿Señor? —llamó el fontanero.

John agitó la cabeza y le miró.

—Perdón, ¿sí?

—Le he hecho un apaño, creo que podría servir hasta que adquiera nuevas piezas, ¿puede volver a activar el agua? —preguntó.

John asintió y fue a activarla.

—Abra el grifo por favor —pidió el chico mientras volvía arrodillarse en el suelo para observar la tubería.

John se acercó a él y abrió el grifo, se escuchó un ruido raro y luego algo parecido a un corcho abrirse. El agua comenzó a salir a presión por la tubería mojando al fontanero.

—¡Cierre la llave de paso! —exclamó el fontanero mientras se ponía las manos por delante para no seguir mojándose.

John corrió a ello, cuando regresó al lugar donde estaba el trabajador, este estaba de pie y completamente chorreando.

—No tendrá agua hasta que traiga las piezas. Intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible.

John asintió.

—Pase al baño señor...

—Sherlock, llámeme Sherlock.

—Sherlock, pasa al baño —le pidió John —. Necesita secarse... Vaya a ser que se resfríe.

Sherlock le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Le siguió hasta que entró en el baño, donde se quitó la camisa y aceptó la toalla que le daba John. Este se quedó mirando toda la espalda, todo el pecho...Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sherlock tenía una mano en su cuello, al alzar la cabeza le besó. John estuvo unido a él unos segundos pero enseguida se separó.

—¡Señor! —exclamó —. ¿Qué cree que hace?

Sherlock se rio, agarró a John por la cintura y lo apoyó contra el lavabo.

—Como si no llevara todo este rato mirándome... —dijo antes comenzar a besarle el cuello.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a...

Sherlock le mordió la nuez con suavidad.

—¿No me da derecho a que? —preguntó tan cerca de su rostro que sus labios rozaron los suyos.

John le observó unos segundos y a pesar de que se había sonrojado, perdió todos los nervios y cambió las posiciones para dejarle a él sobre el lavabo.

—Es mi casa y mando yo —susurró antes de empezar a besarle.

Sherlock rio sobre sus labios y respondió al beso, llevó las manos hasta el jersey de este y lo subió un poco.

—Demasiada ropa… —murmuró mientras subía la camisa que había bajo el jersey para acariciarle la piel.

—Eres libre de quitármela, si quieres —murmuró John mientras besaba su cuello.

Sherlock no se lo pensó dos veces, se separó un poco de John para quitarle el jersey y luego sacarle la camisa tras desabotonarla un poco. Mordió el cuello, el pecho… John gimió cuando Sherlock apretó su entrepierna.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

John apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de Sherlock y le empujó hacia abajo. Sherlock rio.

—Le veo con muchas prisas John…

—Cállese… —gimió John cuando los labios de Sherlock apretaron su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos.

Sherlock le bajó la ropa interior y le cogió la polla con la mano derecha. Acarició el glande con el pulgar y extendió el líquido pre-seminal, lo usó como lubricante y comenzó a masturbarle mientras iba besando la punta.

John se aferró a los rizos y lo apretó contra así. Sherlock se introdujo el miembro en la boca y succionó.

—Joder —gimió John echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Le gusta John? —murmuró Sherlock separándose un poco de su miembro.

—No le he dicho que pare… —dijo John con la voz ronca por el placer.

Sherlock rio, volvió a lamer toda la extensión y se lo volvió a introducir en su boca. Succionó con fuerza animado por los gemidos de John, tras unos minutos se sacó el miembro de la boca haciendo un sonido de succión.

John observó cómo se incorporaba y le besaba con cuidado. John se separó y le mordió el cuello, luego abrió el mueble del baño y sacó de allí un bote de aceite para bebés. Giró a Sherlock y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, luego lo inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Oye… —murmuró Sherlock.

—Shh… Relájate —le dijo John besándole el cuello.

Embadurnó su miembro con aceite y luego sus dedos. Lo preparó usando el dedo índice anular y luego, sin avisar, introdujo su miembro de una sola vez.

—¡Joder John! —se quejó Sherlock aferrándose al lavabo.

El médico rió con suavidad y agarró las caderas de Sherlock para estabilizarse.

—Cuando estés listo me avisas —susurró.

—Muy considerado por tu parte… —murmuró Sherlock con la voz ligeramente rota por el dolor.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante largos minutos, John le fue besando el cuello y la nuca con cariño mientras que le masturbaba con su mano derecha. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y suspiró.

—Venga… Muévete…

John apoyó la mano izquierda en la cadera de Sherlock y comenzó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo con toda la lentitud que pudo para que Sherlock se fuera acostumbrando pero luego comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Los gemidos llenaron la estancia y resonaron más al estar en el baño. Los testículos de John golpeaban los de Sherlock y aquel ruido tan sugerente hacía que gimieran más alto. Sherlock se vino primero sobre el lavabo y la mano de John, este se movió y se aferró a las caderas y acarició lentamente la parte baja de su espalda con los pulgares, no tardo mucho más en correrse.

Hora después estaban en la cama, abrazados y completamente desnudos.

—Eso del baño no lo puede limpiar la señora Hudson John… —comentó Sherlock

El médico, que estaba medio dormido asintió.

—Mañana nos haremos cargo… —murmuró —. Por cierto —dijo y abrió un ojo.

—Dime —dijo el detective apoyando una mano en su rostro y acercándose a él.

—¿Por qué tuviste que romper la tubería de verdad?

—John, porque las fantasías han de ser lo más reales posibles… —le respondió el detective muy serio.

John enarcó una ceja pero comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Fue un buen aniversario a pesar de todo. Adoraba que Sherlock fuera tan diferente.


End file.
